


Don’t go in there alone, you might not like what you see.

by NightOfFanfics



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Michael!Dean, Micheal Dean, One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfFanfics/pseuds/NightOfFanfics
Summary: A one-shot on how the episode Nihilism (14x10) could be.





	Don’t go in there alone, you might not like what you see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, for you following me for Life after Michael, I have not abandoned it, I needed to get some inspiration back so I tried to write this one-shot. I hope you like it, and I will work my way back to that fic slowly but surely.
> 
> I'm sorry to keep you waiting.
> 
> In the words of Chuck, writing is hard, but I hope you'll like this one-shot as well.

This is a one-shot written by me (NightOfFanfics on Ao3)  
\-------

Don’t go in there alone, you might not like what you see.

***

Sam breathed out harshly as they landed… Somewhere. He looked around and saw only darkness. Well, and Cas of course, because they had gone in there together. Together into Dean’s mind.

“Cas… Why is it so dark in here?” Sam asked, swallowing thickly. Cas frowned, looking around himself slowly. “I thought… Well Michael said that… Is he really gone?” Sam asked, his voice cracking at the end. Castiel stood there quietly, and Sam was losing his patience. “Cas!” He yelled, flinching as his words echoed. Castiel looked at Sam and sighed.

“He’s not… Gone. Sam. I can feel him.” Castiel said and looked up at the younger Winchester. “Michael has always been a tad… Dramatic.” Cas hummed and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine, but where is he? I can’t see anything… He said Dean was buried somewhere, maybe he meant buried like, for real?” Sam said and kneeled onto the ground which was just as pitch black as everything else around him. He touched the void with his hand, the surface sleek like a tiled floor. Castiel looked elsewhere, furrowing his brows as he suddenly saw a slither of light.

“Sam, over there.” Cas pointed and started walking. Sam stood up and quickly followed, bracing himself for what they were about to see.

“Cas, wait,” Sam said suddenly and placed a hand on Castiel’s arm. “What other option could Michael have? To keep Dean… Quiet.” Sam swallowed and Cas licked his lip nervously.

“I don’t know Sam. I don’t…” Castiel stopped and gently faced the small slither of light, and slowly pushed on what he hoped was a wall before him.

\---

Sam squinted and shielded his eyes when the light got brighter, and frowned and blinked as he tried to see what was before him. “Cas- What is it- I can’t see-” Sam stuttered.

The bright light dimmed slowly, and revealed-

“A bar?” Sam said, confused again. “Why are we in a bar, Cas?” Sam asked and Castiel sighed.

“How should I know?” Castiel whispered back, feeling slightly annoyed at the younger brother. He was always expected to have all the answers, and even if he wished it was so, he couldn’t live up to those expectations. Sam sighed.

“Sorry…” He murmured and smiled a little at Cas. It didn’t feel… Intimidating. Quite the contrary, actually. It felt quite… Cosy. Homely even.

Sam jumped a bit as the door to the kitchen opened and Dean came out, polishing a glass. “Dean? Dean!” Sam started but Cas quickly placed a hand on Sam’s arm.

“Sam, be quiet. He might not even realise we’re here.” Castiel murmured and held him back. “He’s not in danger, any immediate at least, let’s wait before we… Rush out.” Cas instructed. 

Every fibre in Sam’s being wanted to run out to Dean, grip him by his shoulders and try to get him out of there.

“Is… Is this a memory?” Sam whispered to Cas who frowned and tilted his head.

“No… This seems… To be some sort of set up, something built by Michael to keep Dean from… Squirming. But why…” Castiel watched Dean as he smiled, putting the glass down and picking up another.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened up and Dean, or, his image and soul or whatever was trapped in his mind, sighed and kneeled down.

“Woah woah little buddy, settle down, I told you to stay in there okay?” Dean said, gently reaching down and lifting up a little toddler. Dean smiled and booped the little baby girl on the nose and held her on his hip. “You’re gonna give daddy a heart attack, aren’t you? Yes, you are, yes you are!” Dean cooed to the baby.

Sam was watching the interaction, his eyes wide. All he wanted, was to ask Cas once again what this was, but knew the answer would probably be the same.

Cas swallowed, his eyes slightly glossed over. “Maybe Michael is trying a new technique…” Castiel whispered to Sam. “Maybe he’s trying to keep Dean occupied by creating something… Something beautiful. Somewhere where he would like to… Stay.” Castiel finished and glanced up at Sam before looking back at Dean.

Sam watched his brother, holding the little girl in his arms, and he couldn’t help but smile, even if it was a sad one. So this was something Dean truly wanted? What seemed like his own bar, a little baby girl, someplace calm and safe. Sam looked over at the jukebox who was quietly playing an old Zeppelin record.

“So this is Dean’s dream place?” Sam whispered and nodded. He couldn’t help but notice, that he wasn’t there. Or, an image of Sam. He realised that after they had… Well, died and gone to heaven, in search of Joshua, all his greatest hits had been without Dean mostly, which was unintentional still in his mind, but maybe for Dean, it had stuck. Maybe he was better off without him, maybe-

“Gracie! Grace! Where did you go!?” A voice was heard from the kitchen. Dean chuckled to himself, and Sam frowned.

“Isn’t that-” Sam started when the door to the kitchen suddenly burst open and-

“Grace- Ah- There you are! You little rascal!” 

Castiel watched, his eyes even wider as an image of himself rushed towards Dean and grabbed the little girl from Dean’s arms. Dean chuckled.

“See, told ya daddy would have a heart attack heh.” Dean chuckled and smiled up at… Fake Cas, who rolled his eyes.

“Ha-ha very funny. If you would let me put a lock on those doors then maybe I wouldn’t have to run around after her all the time!” Castiel huffed back at Dean who just smiled contently.

“But, if I did put locks on the door, then I wouldn’t have you come runnin’ out here looking all gorgeous and flustered, huh?” Dean said and leaned forward, giving image-Cas a kiss on the cheek.

Sam swallowed and looked at real-Cas, who just stood there, watching things unfold with an expression on his face that was hard for him to read.

“Cas, are you alright?” Sam whispered and Cas licked his lips slowly.

“I-” Castiel stuttered, nodding, and then shaking his head, before nodding once more. He was confused and his heart was beating so loud he could barely hear what Sam was saying. 

“Don’t you come here and try to flatter yourself out of this!” Image-Cas scolded and tilted his head, kissing their little girl on the head. “You’re lucky I love you.” He said and smiled a little at Dean. Dean smiled back.

“Well, you’re lucky I-” Dean stopped as the front door of the bar opened. “Hey hey hey look who it is! And only… Half an hour late.” Dean said as Sam, or well, the image of him walked through the door.

Real-Sam swallowed thickly, and Castiel glanced up at him. Image-Sam sighed.

“Yeah, yeah I know I’m sorry. Study-group ran a bit late. I’m here now though, hey Cas. And hey there little girl! How’s my favourite niece in the whole wide world huh?” Image-Sam chuckled and walked up to Cas, tickling Gracie’s stomach, making her giggle. Dean smirked.

“Well, she’s annoyed that her uncle is late to help daddy close up, but she’ll be alright.” Dean chuckled fondly.

The interaction between the three continued, as real-Sam slowly leaned back against the wall of the bar. Castiel’s shoulders had slumped down as well. This was Michael's plan, to keep Dean in a dream world much like a Djinn.

Castiel cleared his throat suddenly and nodded. “He must’ve seen… I mean… Michael must’ve seen how well the Djinn worked on Dean all those years ago… So he decided another approach.” Castiel breathed out slowly, though, Sam could hear his voice was full of emotions. Sam looked at him and nodded.

“Yeah, must be,” Sam answered, his own a bit shaky. “Cas… Are you sure you’re alright?” Sam asked and Castiel swallowed thickly and looked up at the three images of themselves, talking and smiling at the bar. Castiel sighed and spoke slowly with a deep, broken voice.

“No. I’m not, Sam. I’m not alright because… If this is what Dean truly wants, I wonder if I will ever be able, to give it to him...” Castiel said with a clenched jaw and sad eyes.

***


End file.
